Hyper Sentai MesoRanger
Hyper Sentai MesoRanger (Haipaa Sentai MesoRenjaa) is a Fanmade Sentai based on Mesorangers from Maplestory. Plot In Mesodai, a Virus army called "Dark Army" has escaped from MesoIntel. And the Mesorangers have to stop them from awakening "The Dark Master" To flood the world with darkness Mesorangers Mesorangers who appear in Finale Villains *Dark Army *Other Villains Robos *Hyper Gattai MesoKing◆◆◆◆◆ **MesoHawk ◆ **MesoShark ◆ **MesoGrizzly ◆ **MesoBear ◆ **MesoDog ◆ *Ancient Gattai MesoAncient ◆ ◆ *MesoPanda ◆ *MesoCat ◆ *Wheelie Henshin RacerKing ◆ *MesoRacer ◆ *Hyper Ancient Gattai Ancient MesoKing ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ **MesoHawk ◆ **MesoShark ◆ **MesoGrizzly ◆ **MesoBear ◆ **MesoDog ◆ **MesoPanda ◆ **MesoCat ◆ *Wheelie Gattai MesoRacerKing ◆◆◆◆◆◆ **MesoHawk ◆ **MesoShark ◆ **MesoGrizzly ◆ **MesoBear ◆ **MesoDog ◆ **MesoRacer ◆ *Ultimate Gattai Ancient MesoRacerKing ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ ◆ **MesoHawk ◆ **MesoShark ◆ **MesoGrizzly ◆ **MesoBear ◆ **MesoDog ◆ **MesoPanda ◆ **MesoCat ◆ **MesoRacer ◆ Episodes 1. Unbelieveable! The Hawk Rises 2. Hyper Gattai! The MesoKing Arrives 3. Seriously? The Leader of the Dark Army Strikes 4. Finally! The Truth behind The Blaze 5. Not Funny! The Bubble Censoring Monster 6. HOT HOT HOT! The Pepper is in the house 7. WHAT THE HECK! Control Arrives Pt 1 8. WHAT THE HECK! Control Arrives Pt 2 9. WHOA! MesoShadow and MesoBlack's Return 10. Ancient! MesoPanda and MesoCat Return Pt 1 11. Ancient! MesoPanda and MesoCat Return Pt 2 12. Hyper Gattai! MesoAncient 13. HOLY TOAST! MesoPink Turned into a Vampire! 14. HOLY TOAST! The cure is here! 15. Now,Let me count your sins! MesoRacer at Mach Speed. 16. Wheelie Henshin! RacerKing Strikes Now! 17. Hope! MesoRangers are Speedy 18. Whoa! MesoShadow gets an Battlizer 19. Hyper Gattai! Ancient MesoKing! 20. STUPID! The Mentor Has a puppet. 21. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! A Monster in a Locker 22. What The Heck? The Shower Stalker. 23. Blaze. The True Power of MesoRangers! 24. Blaze. MesoFlame Strikes! 25. Holy maccaroni! MesoGreen became Wild! 26. Holy maccaroni! A-MA-ZON! 27. Seriously! Sailor Moon is evil? 28. Legendary! MesoRangers are now Legendary! 29. Whoa dude! Dolls Strike back! 30. BAM! Gunman Trouble! 31. BAM! NES Game Reminder? 32. BRRRR! MesoYellow Gets Frozen. 33. Girls only! The guys are frozen Solid! 34. NOOOOO! MesoRed's Father has been turned into Shadow Kamen. 35. Portal! The 10 Dark Ministers Return. 36. I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! Toad Strikes. 37. Time Limit! Volcanic Breaks the rule! 38. Holy Soda! MesoShadow & MesoBlack have changed bodies 39. Impossible! How do we defeat a diamond? 40. Boombox! WHY BAD MUSIC? 41. YEEHAA! Sherrif Gets Gunned. 42. Ancient MesoRacerKing! Fish-head gets annihilated 43. Cars? The Car-Man gets Runned over. 44. Revival! Emperor Dark Has Revived 45. MERRY CHRISTMAS! The Naughty Santa 46. EPIC! Sphinx is alive 47. Ultimate Shadow Gattai! Ancient MesoRacerKaMeSeKing 48. Finale! Meso Spirits Will Remain Specials: 49. Special! Ultra And Meso Spirits Part 1 50. Special! Ultra And Meso Spirits Part 2 Notes Notes: *Kotaro is a Blue armored hero like Kotaro Nogami from Saraba Den-O *Yuusuke is a Green armored hero like the Kuuga Pegasus Form from Kamen Rider Kuuga *Sakura is named after an Naruto Character *Shotaro is named after Shotaro Hidari from Kamen Rider Double *Blaze is based on Blaze the Cat from Sonic Series **According to episode 24 Blaze has Red mark on a part of the face Just like Blaze The Cat ***Blaze is also based on Torin from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger because both of them betrayed an army because of an reason *Shift is based on Enter from Tokumei Sentai Gobusters *Control is based on Escape from Tokumei Sentai Gobusters *Shadow Rose is based on Candelira from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **Shadow Rose Betrayed Emperor Dark on the near finale Just like Candelira betrayed Deboss on the near finale of Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger ***Shadow Rose has an part of the name of an Sonic character (Amy) *Pepper is based on Basco from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Emperor Dark is based on Absolute God N Ma from Mahou Sentai MagiRanger **Both of them have an form which show a part of an face in almost all of their episodes while Emperor Dark shows an entire face ***Both of them show their finale form in the finale episodes *There are 2 Special Episodes like in Kamen Rider Wizard Finale Notes: *MesoGalleon is based on GokaiGalleon from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *MesoIchigou is based on Kamen Rider Ichigo from Kamen Rider *MesoJoker is based on Kamen Rider Joker from Kamen Rider Double Episode Notes: *Episode 13 and 14 ressemble Stages 11 and 12 of Mahou Sentai MagiRanger *Episode 15 Starts with the CatchPhrase of Kamen Rider Double "Now,Let me count your sins" *Episode 20 has a refference of having the mentor with a puppet on the hand *Episode 24 and 25 Make some Refferences from Kamen Rider Amazon **Episode 25 has the henshin word for Amazon (A-ma-zon) See Also Category:Super Sentai Category:Hyper Sentai MesoRanger Category:Series